


Nightmare

by Minipudding



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bottom Bilbo Baggins, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Top Thorin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minipudding/pseuds/Minipudding
Summary: 一个失眠互助小组的故事，一半时间都在道歉的索林，不停安抚矮人国王的比尔博，一点点误会，以及很多的糖。CP为索林/比尔博，斜线有意义。





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> 拖了两年的文，终于产出了。感谢基友的树洞和大力鞭打，没有你就没有这篇文。

比尔博猛地睁开眼睛，惊跳着撑起上半身，一声尖叫卡在喉咙里。

四周一片黑暗。他花了些时间才反应过来这是他的房间，他的床。他倒下去，像个溺水的人终于挣扎出水面，大口喘气，胸口突突跳着，肋骨发疼，耳朵嗡嗡作响。

他躺着，等待身体平复下来。这是第几个夜晚了？他茫然地想，冷汗浸湿衣衫。

累积的疲倦几乎压垮了他，而噩梦必定会再度来临的恐慌正对他发出警告。他起身下床，披上外套走出门去。

他已经不会半夜醒来朦朦胧胧以为自己还在袋底洞的大床上了。习惯了金属与岩石的气味，夏尔变成了遥远的奢侈怀念。

走廊里冰冷的空气令他清醒了些。巡逻的守卫隔一阵子才会到来，静谧之中只有火把噼啪爆裂的声响。比尔博来到窗边，月光柔和黯淡，令人感觉舒畅。他闭上眼，享受夜风的吹拂。

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

或许是过分沉醉于头脑中空无一物的放松感，比尔博意识到那脚步声时，对方已到了跟前。

“……巴金斯老爷？”

比尔博疑惑索林为什么这个时间出现在这里，对方显然也是一样。国王皱眉看着他，混合着疑惑和不悦的神色让比尔博意识到自己看起来想必不怎么好。“你在这里做什么？”

“……呃。”比尔博含糊地应了一声，被自己沙哑的嗓音吓了一跳。

没有穿戴厚重毛皮和护甲的国王不太常见。索林衬衣上随意披着外套，站在昏暗闪烁的火光中，显得非常不真实。比尔博的脑子依旧有些混沌，他茫然地盯着索林，后者眉头皱得更深了。

“你近来一直气色不佳，巴金斯老爷。有哪里不舒服吗？”索林问，责备里暗含关切。“现在是半夜，恐怕你穿得过分单薄了。为何不回房间休息？”

“我……我不想回去。”比尔博脱口而出，心头一阵恐慌。国王好奇地挑起一边眉毛。

“如果是迷路的话我可以帮忙。”索林语带嘲讽，显然没忘记一开始比尔博被安排到皇家侧翼居住后，连着几天找不到房间位置的事，同时瞟了一眼尽头的方向，从那里拐弯，再穿过两条走廊，就能到达比尔博的住处。

“我不是白痴，多谢关心。”比尔博愤愤不平地哼着，“那么国王陛下又为何深夜在此逗留？噢，我以为伊鲁博的宫殿走廊比起夏尔的乡野小路来说多少要容易些，至少是对于自小在此生活的陛下而言。”

哈比人无视了国王的住处就在走廊另一边，显然比他的更近的事实。索林发出被呛住的声音，过了一会儿比尔博才分辨出那是一声压抑在喉咙里的大笑。这不是哈比人预料中的反应，但国王侧过头，笑得肩背颤动，几乎称得上愉快。

“如果战场上能够凭口舌之能杀敌，你必定横扫千军，所向披靡，巴金斯老爷。”索林道，明亮的笑意仍留驻在眼角。

“谢谢，”比尔博涨红了脸，“你知道那绝非我唯一可取之处。”

“我从未否认。”索林用余光瞥向哈比人，比尔博努力分辨着那是否是新一轮嘲讽游戏的开端，但国王只是回过头，背着双手面朝宽阔的窗台，将视线投向城垛和远处黑黢黢的大山。

“疲倦有时对睡眠并无助益。”国王沉声道。比尔博反应过来这是在回答他先前的问题。

索林有明显的黑眼圈，发间的银丝也变多了。比尔博听过一些有关国王健康状况的传闻，但索林一直在以实际行动作出有力的反驳。比尔博在心里叹气，他太了解了，关于矮人的傲慢，责任感和自尊心。

索林并非在寻求慰藉。哈比人摇摇头。就在这时国王转过身，盯着他仔细打量，忽然倾身向前，大手撩起比尔博的刘海，掌心覆上前额。比尔博吓了一跳，不由自主退避，索林迅速用另一只手抓住他的肩膀，把他固定在原地。

“我只是想确定你是否发烧，”索林嘀咕，很快放开手，“看来没有。”

“我的样子有那么糟吗？”比尔博忍不住问，皮肤上残留的触感轻微却鲜明，令他分心。

“好不到哪儿去。”索林答道。

“真的不舒服我会立刻去找欧音，”比尔博道，“不会像某个傻瓜一样硬扛着。”

索林无言地瞪着他。比尔博咧嘴笑起来。

“你还没有回答我的问题，半身人，”国王面露愠色，“为何在此处？希望你有个好理由。”

比尔博支吾着。索林一旦执着于什么就很难蒙混过关，但坦白也不是个好主意。

“就是……不愉快的梦……之类，对，没错。”比尔博耸耸肩做了个鬼脸，拿眼角瞟着索林。

“噩梦？当真？”索林哼哼，似乎联想到某件趣事，“又梦见萨克维尔·巴金斯家那位厉害的女士了？”矮人的眼神几乎称得上戏谑，“要我看，你不是烦透了她就是喜欢她。”

远征途中某次闲聊让索林知道了萝贝莉亚。之后有一回她面目狰狞地出现在比尔博梦里，让后者叫嚷着吵醒了半个远征队。这事被波佛添油加醋广为传播，成了哈比人的一个著名笑柄。

“即便全中土只剩下我和她两个人我也不会喜欢她！”比尔博气冲冲翻了个白眼，“忘了她吧，看在你们的马哈尔份上！山下国王何时变得这么八卦？”

“一向畅所欲言的飞贼老爷又何时变得这么吞吞吐吐？”笑意消失了，索林审视着他，重新露出国王的表情，“告诉我，究竟是什么令你如此烦恼，无心睡眠？”

忆及梦的内容，比尔博胃里一阵翻腾。国王密切留意着他的表情变化。

“只是失眠。”比尔博道，怯怯地撇开目光。

“多久了？”索林追问。比尔博拼命回忆最近几次见到国王时自己的状态和表现，辩驳的话到了嘴边，看见索林的脸色，又咽了回去。

“有……一阵子了。”他咕哝。

“一直没法入睡？”

“也不完全是……”

“欧音有些特制的药，对失眠很有效，”索林犹豫了片刻提议道，“但仅作为非常手段使用。”

“听起来你用过，”比尔博努力让自己看起来轻松些，明白国王是在表达关心，“如果它能让人不做梦的话我可一定要试试。对了，需要国王的许可吗？”

”所以，真的是噩梦。“索林盯住他，目光变得锐利。

比尔博的微笑僵在脸上。

“我直到现在也常会做噩梦，”国王转向窗外，半晌静静开口，“梦见龙火，惨叫，倾倒的城池，烧焦的尸体。”

比尔博屏住了呼吸，心脏揪紧。矮人的侧脸线条坚毅，看不出任何情绪。

“时间无法倒退重来，回忆或将伴随我直至最后一息。囿于痛苦并无意义，这是我所要背负之物，我为之而活，并且终究回到了这里。”

比尔博凝视矮人疲惫庄严的身影，描摹着自己穷尽一生都无法想象和体会的东西。索林低沉的音色如同夜幕中深不见底的河流，冰凉而宁静，抚慰了他的心。

索林回过身，眼神变得温和，继而转为担忧。

“是什么在困扰你？”他轻轻捏住哈比人的肩膀，“面对半兽人或更凶恶的敌人时你也不曾像这样恐惧。告诉我，你在害怕什么？”

恐惧。比尔博听着索林给盘踞在他体内的怪物命名。而索林的温情，比尔博在明白它有多么罕见和珍贵的同时，也明白它会怎样地影响自己的判断力。他摇摇头，忍住一吐为快的欲望。

“我没法为你分忧吗？”索林叹息，失望溢于言表。

“不，”比尔博迅速但微弱地否定，“不是的。”

索林沉默地放开手。哈比人暗自松了口气，内心又因国王显而易见的失落而刺痛。就在这时索林的表情痛苦地扭曲了。

“……和我有关吗？”他恍然大悟地轻声道，眼神却以不同寻常的力道紧抓住比尔博，在他身上飞速游曳。

“什么？”比尔博心头一跳。

“你的噩梦，”索林缓缓重复，“和我有关吗？”

“我……”

“还怕我吗？”他小声问，却似乎并不希求答案。”你还怕我吗，比尔博？”

“不不我没有……你到底在说什么，索林？”比尔博惶然无助，对索林情绪的剧变完全没有头绪。而国王双唇紧闭，拳头在身侧握紧。

“是梦见那天在大门上的事了吗？”他最终说道，后退了半步。

比尔博呆立着，散乱的点终于联系到一起。索林越发僵硬，在国王陷入更糟的念头以前，哈比人一把抓住了他的外套前襟。

“你到底在想什么？”比尔博的嗓音因为难以置信和恼火而拔尖，空旷的走廊隐约传来回音。他立刻噤声，四下张望了一阵，确认没人经过才压低嗓门开口，”我以为我们达成了共识，我早就原谅了你而且那事过去了，不是吗？”

“那不是什么能轻易忘怀的经历，”索林执拗地低吼，“你很仁慈，比尔博，一直都是。”

“你该相信我，索林，”比尔博嘶声道，拉住国王的衣领往下扯，好在更近的距离把他要说的话敲进索林脑子里，“没错我当时是害怕但那是本能反应，半兽人朝我挥剑时我也会害怕，好吗？这类比可能不太恰当但你知道我的意思，那时候的你不是你而我知道真正的你该是什么样，我从没为这事恨过你以后也不会，永远不会，明白吗？”比尔博松开手滑到下面一些的位置，有些气喘吁吁，但他朝索林露出今晚以来第一个真正的微笑，“而且我现在很好，也很高兴能继续像这样和你交谈。”

比尔博知道国王的疑心不会轻易消散——毕竟矮人以固执闻名而索林堪称典范。但最终哈比人的坚持占了上风，索林眨着眼，肩膀垮下来。

“你总是这么……出人意料。”国王喃喃，而比尔博已经能够明白那是个称赞。

“如你所见，我只是个寻常哈比人。”他耸耸肩，把手从国王外套上移开。

“看来我有必要重新了解‘寻常’的含义，”国王若有所思地看着比尔博，突然抓住他一边胳膊。“那么，”矮人目光炯炯，语调却是谨慎的，“确实和我有关。”

好吧，他的确没有否认而且索林还该死地留意到了。比尔博半是气恼于矮人的傲慢，半是为挣不开矮人的力量而心烦意乱。

“我没有……”

索林缓缓摇头。比尔博知道他逃不掉了。

“告诉我，”国王用身形笼住哈比人，耐心地逼问道。手臂上传来的暖意令人软弱，比尔博的心在动摇，像个混乱的钟摆，而索林正朝他抛出诱惑的绳索。“如果与我有关，我想我有权了解。”

“与任何人都无关，”比尔博强调，尽管他没法好好看着索林削弱了这话的说服力，“无论我梦见……梦见什么那都是我自己的事。”

索林眯起眼，脸色阴晴不定，一种全新的沉重降临在他身上。比尔博几乎能看见矮人思绪的流向。

“好吧，好吧！”他赶紧在对方再度陷入错误认知前投降，深吸一口气，强迫自己和索林对视。

“先声明，那只是个梦，虽然确实发生过可并不代表……”他吸吸鼻子，决定还是一鼓作气说出来，”好吧，我梦见那天，在渡鸦岭，你……你在冰原上……”

他只敢吐露最低限度的部分。索林瞪大眼睛，从茫然到领悟，最后变成不解。

“我差点死掉的那时候吗？”国王直白的问法让比尔博发起抖来，“为什么？”

如同被按下了开关。梦中的景象像水一样浮上来，淹没了他。比尔博想要说话却出不了声，他感到眩晕，心在胸口狂跳，四肢动弹不得。

“比尔博，”索林的声音听起来非常遥远，“比尔博，你过度呼吸了。”

他惊恐地睁着眼。那画面一再放大重叠，扭曲成个笼子罩住他。风声尖利呼啸，巨鹰在头顶盘旋落下庞大的黑色阴影，索林在冰面上僵冷破碎，只有不停流出的血鲜红滚烫。索林在对他说话，但似乎来自另一个世界。哪一边才是真实的？

“比尔博？比尔博？……”

他撞上了一堵热乎乎的墙，一股坚定的力量围裹住他，把他拉出水面。粗壮的手臂圈住他的腰，大手按在后颈，把他的脸压进宽阔肩膀上浓密的黑发里。岩石，金属，雨水，干净柴火的气息。温暖得难以置信。比尔博在空白中搜寻着相关的记忆，索林。比起卡洛克岩上第一次拥抱的肯定热烈，这一次更柔和也更久，矮人轻拍他的背，以一种和国王或战士全不相符的、笨拙犹疑的节奏，好像不确定是否该这么做。这很新鲜，在别的情况下或许会引来比尔博的大笑，但此刻他只能叹息着闭起眼睛，摸索回抱住那活生生血肉之躯的脉动。

心跳和呼吸渐渐平复。索林松开哈比人，后退了些好查看他的脸。“好些了吗？”

比尔博点点头，眼神慢慢聚焦，在心里酝酿一句合适的道歉或感谢。索林拧着眉毛，一脸惊讶和困惑。

“类似情况我妹妹也发生过，”国王说道，“最初是在莫瑞亚失去我们的祖父和父亲之后。她清醒时看起来很平静，但会在睡梦里尖叫，抽搐，甚至休克。有一段时间我不得不整晚守着她。”

“最初？”注意到索林的措辞，比尔博忍不住发问。

“我们在蓝山安顿下来后情况有所好转，”矮人停下来，轻微地吞咽，“但后来，菲力和奇力的父亲去世了。”

“……我很抱歉。”比尔博轻声道。

“我不明白，”索林窥探哈比人的脸，眼中闪着怪异的光芒，“你……你不希望我死。”

“什么？”比尔博怀疑自己的耳朵，那听上去就像索林一直认为比尔博希望他——“你到底在说什么？”不必听他也知道自己语气不善。

矮人迅速闭嘴，眼神开始躲闪。比尔博不打算放过他，如果不是他刚缓过来还有点儿手脚发软的话会立马跳起来揍他。他就该把这白痴矮人的脑壳掰开来瞧瞧，他究竟是怎么理解比尔博对大门上那件事的看法以及比尔博这个人的？

“到底我为什么会想要你——我什么时候说的什么话做的什么事让你伟大的国王头脑产生这种奇思妙想了？矮人的逻辑究竟——你这——你怎么能——在所有人之中怎么能是你——”

他停下来呼吸，在盛怒中哆嗦，脑子里嗡嗡作响。有个硬块哽住喉咙，又酸又热。他抬起一只手捂住脸。

“比尔博，比尔博。”

索林试图拉开他的手，比尔博反抗着。

“对不起，比尔博，我真的很抱歉。但听我说。”比尔博不想听，但矮人的急切和不安让他没法置之不理。“自从那疯病之后我就一直……不太能够信任自己，我一直明白你是比我自身更值得信任的人而且你……如此珍贵，我没法原谅自己那时的所作所为，我不敢奢望也自认为配不上你的宽恕，你为我们、为我做了那么多可我……虽然你的态度并未改变，但我说服自己相信你期待过我的死亡因为这才是最合乎情理的推测，尽管这想法令我倍受折磨，痛苦不已。”

比尔博浑然不觉周遭，只是沉浸在索林的剖白之中。国王的想法令他震惊，又全然合乎他对这个矮人的了解。他早该料到的，不是吗？

“你是个傻瓜，”比尔博不住地摇头叹息，“令人难以置信的傻瓜。”

“对不起。”索林垂下眼，又忍不住瞥向比尔博，令哈比人错觉窥见了国王年轻时的影子。他又想叹气了，他拿这矮人毫无办法。

“首先你得明白，会这么想就证明你已经摆脱那疯病了，不是吗？尽管方向大错特错。”比尔博指出，努力整合起思绪，“然后，对，我……我或许不完全了解你的想法，我们跨越大半个中洲长途跋涉，你一直守望这座山而我们……大多数人或许都像我一样，除了一纸合约以及对那个家的憧憬之外仅仅是……守望着你。而我从不怀疑你一直都该在那里，带领支持我们所有人，就好比……船和锚那样。你是一切的意义，即便在你龙病发作后这想法也未曾真正动摇。而你最终证明了它。”

索林的气息变化了。比尔博装作没有注意到，继续说下去。

“可我忽略了龙病对你自身的影响，”他扯动嘴角闪过一个微笑，话音却染上了悲痛的色彩而变得紧绷，“而我早该注意到，鉴于我确实对你那洁癖式的荣誉感略知一二……”他吸吸鼻子，“我向你保证，如果你在最后的时刻萌生过放弃的念头哪怕一秒钟，我们也不会原谅你。我不怪你差点把我丢下城墙，因为就那时的情形来说我的确……背叛了你，”仅此一次比尔博低下头去，那词语在他舌尖比想象中更苦涩，同时也让他清晰地记起在城墙上，索林眼中除了暴怒之外闪动着的、不会被错认的其他东西。一如啊，比尔博提醒自己，或许那时我辜负的比我一直以为的要多。

“不，比尔博……”

“——但我希望你明白，如果你为了不完全是你的过错放弃自己的命，我绝不原谅你。”

他一口气说完，极力控制住颤抖。渡鸦岭的寒风仍在他体内呼啸，但遥远了一些。向索林坦白并不容易，比尔博非常高兴自己做了。

索林只是安静地听着，久久地沉默，带着惊奇而敬畏的表情，就像哈比人在所有人放弃希望后现身说出“如果可以，我会帮你们夺回家园”时，带着密林监狱的钥匙突然出现时，在长湖镇镇民和所有矮人的沉默中站出来说“我为他担保”时，以及城墙事件后仍赶到渡鸦岭，捎来敌人进攻的消息时……索林的样子。好像这是什么奇迹。好像他不能理解比尔博是何造物，如何思考和运转，又为何存在于此。

“我会记住这个。”矮人最终开口道，“……尽管我不确定我是否值得你这么做。”

索林迟疑地低头，夜色中这幅画面击中了比尔博。他被恼火和意料之中两种情绪拉扯着，在那之上，是由于索林从不曝露的软弱而突如其来的，在肋骨下翻滚的近似柔情的痛楚。

“总有一天我会被矮人的顽固给气死，雅梵娜啊。”比尔博念叨着，将手放在矮人国王一边脸颊上。那里有一道尚未消褪的伤口，泛着白色，比尔博用掌心轻柔地覆盖住它，仿佛几个月之后它还会痛似地。索林被吓到了一般迅速抬头，随即为不知在比尔博脸上看到的什么表情屏住了呼吸。

“如果可能的话，我想要你别再自责，我想要你宽恕你自己。为这事，为所有事。你知道看到你活着我有多高兴吗？”

比尔博想起索林醒来之前的那些日子，他整天在山中游荡，感受不到脚下的土地和日夜变化。而今索林就在面前，他胸口的空洞却并未被填满或消失。

“我发誓我愿意做任何事来换取这个，”比尔博停顿了一下，直视矮人国王饱经磨难的、被辛劳和伤痛反复雕琢的面容，觉得自己摇摇欲坠，心脏咚咚跳着，因倾吐的渴望颤抖发疼，“我……我想要看到你安好。我想要看到你……快乐。”

这不是像往常那样，经过筛选和量度之后抛出的言语。不是说比尔博和索林之间没有过坦诚相对的时刻——通常那涉及到家，亲人，或是更多的，关于索林的领导能力以及过强的自尊心。但这类探讨从未深入更私人的领域，当某段对话或气氛变得尴尬，比尔博很乐意用一个离开的借口或一个无伤大雅的玩笑解救索林，解救他们俩。

这也不是他一直以来所做的，比如在索林昏头的时候敲打他的脑袋。这仅仅是……模糊的尚未成型的某种东西，蛰伏在最底层的荒原中，比尔博察觉到但从不靠近，直到一秒钟以前他抓起它丢给索林——鲁莽地，一厢情愿地，把心拖出来赤裸裸地展示。

而国王，正如他预料的那样，彻彻底底地愣住了。几秒钟的寂静有永远那么长。比尔博头脑中发出震耳欲聋的警报声，他跳起来，慌张地后退。

“抱歉，我……”

他以为自己要摔倒了。但不知怎的索林拉住了他，把他拽往反方向，他差点一头撞进矮人胸口，一双大手握住他的肩膀扶稳他。比尔博还没能理清状况，便立即意识到国王弯下腰在他身前，蓝眼睛正一瞬不瞬地盯着他。

“你刚才说的，是真的？”索林轻声问道，好像他相信自己正身处梦境当中。“……别对我撒谎。”他放慢语速让哈比人听清。这是个命令，听起来却像恳求。

如同把心脏架在火上。但比尔博设法承受住了。“是的，”他听到自己回答，“每一个字都是。”

索林颤巍巍地呼出一口气，比尔博的脸颊和耳朵被粗糙又温暖的大手包裹住了。国王倾身贴上哈比人的前额，黑发帘幕般垂落，索林的脸近在咫尺，空气突然变得稀薄。

“我失去过太多东西，以至于我的一生总在渴望中度过。”索林喃喃，嗓音中蕴含的沉重分量冲击着比尔博的心房，“我竭力摆脱家族血液中流淌的癫狂，摆脱对宝藏的痴迷，却还是……希求着无法得到的宝物。”他承认，有点儿绝望，“我一直在说服自己放弃，可或许贪婪才是我的本性。”

矮人稍稍拉开了距离，当被索林的蓝眼睛专注热烈地凝视时比尔博没法保持冷静。他觉得自己快要晕倒了。

“比尔博，”索林用气声道。比尔博被某种预感攫住，双脚钉住了似地无法动弹，心快要跳出胸腔。索林松开他，一只手摸索到他的后颈，拨开卷发，轻轻握住那里脆弱赤裸的皮肤。比尔博对将要发生的事有些概念，但那感觉上……十分荒谬，超出了他的理解范围。

国王慢慢靠近了他。距离消失了。索林的鼻尖擦过他的，比尔博发出一个惊讶的小声响，但国王很快偏过头，覆上了他微张的嘴唇。

淡淡的烟草味，干燥，柔软，如此陌生，和刮擦他下巴的粗硬胡须的触感同样令比尔博惊愕。他呆在原地，脑袋里轰地一声，意识到这不是什么破晓时分的荒唐绮梦。索林把两人的嘴唇贴在一起，轻柔地辗转吮吸，带着试探和克制的小心翼翼，寻求着哈比人的反应。随后矮人退开了些，在鼻尖交错的距离里凝视比尔博，气息吹拂着哈比人的皮肤。比尔博张了张嘴，逸出一声低吟，立即被再次夺走了呼吸。

索林将他困进强壮的胸膛和手臂中，吮咬他的嘴唇，像品尝美味多汁的成熟果实，温柔，甜蜜，充满耐心，很快诱骗他放松下来。柔软有力的舌头舔过齿列，没费什么力气便撬开哈比人的嘴，找到他的舌头，追逐，纠缠，挤压，以对待战斗及其他每一件事同样的专注和热情，探索他口腔的每一个角落。比尔博呜咽着，嘴角被涎液濡湿，尽管索林托住了他，比尔博的脖子还是因为持续的拉伸和压力而酸痛，他的双脚几近悬空，而国王还在不断把他朝后压下去。他手忙脚乱地攀住矮人，双手从对方的后背移到肩膀，又移到脖子，当发觉自己的身体和地面倾斜成一个危险的角度时，比尔博十分无礼地揪住了国王的头发。索林似乎毫不介意，只是努力想把哈比人整个儿吞下去。

他们换了几次角度，比尔博晕晕乎乎，意识到索林带着他走了几步，砰的一声，他的后脑勺撞到了什么又硬又凉的东西。比尔博睁开眼，对上焦点，国王看着他，一丝清醒拨开欲望的迷雾，担忧和犹豫同时浮现在那双蓝眼睛里。

“抱歉，”国王开口道，喘息未定，嗓音低哑紧绷，“疼吗？”

后脑传来隐隐的钝痛，比尔博花了点时间让理智回笼，反应过来国王是想把他推到墙上。矮人伸手护住他撞到的位置，暖意渗进发丝，索林的脸离他那么近，薄唇由于接吻和摩擦变得红肿湿润，黑发凌乱地披散着，而那双眼睛——无论何时都叫人迷失其中——仍在诉说着渴求。

比尔博立即决定屈从于这诱惑。他的双手依然纠缠在索林的头发里，浓密，厚重微凉，或许稍后他可以要求触摸它们，用手指梳开它们，感受那发丝在自己指间……但现在他要做的唯一一件事就是拽住国王的头发，把矮人拉向自己。

“我很好。”他的声音听起来很奇怪而且迫不及待，当国王的鼻子撞上他的，感觉到索林的嘴唇再次在他嘴上时，比尔博忍不住微笑起来，闭上眼睛。

索林嘴里有熏肉和苹果的味道，隐藏在烟草味下面，只有一点点但比尔博尝到了。他踮起脚尖，松开那黑发，用力搂住国王的脖子，不去想自己几乎挂在对方身上，只是贪婪索求着国王的嘴。他的心跳得太快，五脏六腑自内部开始融化。他被更深地嵌进矮人怀中，索林在发抖，这让比尔博更加兴奋，他们忘了自己还在走廊上，哈比人控制不住发出呻吟，混合着国王的低吟，深沉的喉音撩拨着他的神经。现在比尔博可以好好闻一闻索林的气味了，那比先前拥抱时要浓厚得多，氤氲在空气里，令人想要沉溺其中。

轻柔的衣服落地的声响，衬衫下摆被拉起，冰凉的空气袭上腰部。索林直接摸上赤裸的皮肤时比尔博险些叫出声，又禁不住因那粗砺的手掌爱抚他裸背的方式泄出喘息。安抚的吻落在哈比人的鼻子和颤动的眼皮上，扫过乱蓬蓬的卷发，到达耳朵时变得浓厚猛烈。矮人将耳垂和软骨吸进嘴里，用牙齿和舌头充分地舔吮啃咬。

比尔博摇着头，脚趾在冰冷的石头上蜷缩起来，因甩不脱索林的嘴而呜咽。他试图咬住拳头以免出声大叫，但国王阻止了他，将自己的手指伸到他嘴边。比尔博试探着咬住舔了舔，尝到一点发苦的咸味，同时索林的动作一滞。他立刻领会了，随即将那手指更深地含入口中，又舔又咬，满意地听到矮人被掐住脖子似的声音。

耳朵上的触感消失了，索林以舌头取代了手指。比尔博十分享受这个有些粗暴的吻，尽管他的嘴明天多半会肿得厉害。片刻后索林抓着他的腰把他举了起来，比尔博发现自己被放在了窗台上，背对着大敞的窗户、朦胧的月光和早春的冷风，裤子背带滑落了，衬衫皱得不成样子，而索林仿佛舔着他的火热视线让比尔博想到自己此刻该是什么样。

在迟来的羞耻到达以前，索林已经挤进比尔博腿间，他仰起头，刚好够到哈比人的脸，蓝眼睛几乎变成黑色，但比尔博依然觉得美丽且珍稀。

现在国王不需弯腰便能碰触哈比人：他用嘴唇和牙齿追逐比尔博下颌的线条，在脖子和锁骨上磨蹭轻咬，大手描摹赤裸发烫的肌肤，又绕到比尔博身前，带着欲望和好奇触摸哈比人远征后又圆润起来的肚子，而他的嘴一路下滑，越过哈比人依然严实的衣领和纽扣，隔着衬衫寻觅到了一边乳头，舌头压住那小小的果实舔弄，湿润的热度浸透布料。比尔博紧抓着索林的头发，无法自抑地弓起身体，咬紧下唇拼命保持安静。

索林的动作突然停住了。比尔博的头脑一隅也注意到了那动静——穿着靴子的沉重脚步声，有节奏地由远及近。

尖锐的恐慌袭来。两人互看了一眼，要躲的话已经来不及了。

“谁？谁在那儿？”清晰的喊话自走廊另一头传来，四周的幽暗被照亮了些。

“……是我。”

比尔博勉力控制住呼吸。他藏在矮人厚实的外套里，索林说话时那醇厚的嗓音便通过胸口的震动传来。

“陛下？”来人的声音立时带上了敬畏，“是陛下吗？您怎么在这儿？是否需要……”

“我很好，”索林打断对方，流露出被打扰的不快。完美的国王面具，如果不是比尔博听出了藏在那威严底下一丝克制的紧绷的话。“这里没什么事，你可以回去工作了。”

“是，陛下！”

脚步声迅速远去。这是比尔博唯一一次感激索林在常人眼中的坏脾气国王形象。

比尔博呼出一口气，勉强站直身体。索林回过头来，和哈比人目光相接的瞬间褪下了国王的神色，变得无比温柔。

“……索林。”比尔博张了张嘴，不知自己在等待什么。索林俯向他，将脸埋在比尔博发间深深呼吸。几秒钟后他抬头，捧起哈比人的脸。他的表情是冷静和欲求的奇妙结合体。

“跟我走。”索林低语，而他接下来的话在哈比人体内燃起羞耻的火焰，“我不想在走廊里把你剥光。”

 

+++++++++++

 

比尔博不太记得自己是怎么来到这里的。这一次哈比人是迷了路的那个，国王的住处更近，而且比尔博真的不介意索林拉拽他的动作过于粗暴——那只令他胸口的期待和悸动越发猛烈。国王把自己的外套披在他身上，索林的气味沉重温暖地包裹着他，比尔博迫切地想要触摸这气味的主人。

一进房间比尔博就被推撞到门上。索林扯掉他肩上的外套，将他压在门板上。“脱掉，”国王气喘吁吁地命令道，威胁地扯住哈比人的衬衫前襟，“否则我就撕了它。”

“如果……如果你能暂停一会儿的话我会更快些，谢谢。”比尔博抱怨，不得要领地摸索着衬衫纽扣，因为索林落在他耳后敏感区域的舌头和嘴分心不已，“这是我最喜欢的一件衬衫了。”

索林低低的笑声震动着他的耳朵和脑壳，比尔博今夜不止一次地体会到索林的确很懂得如何使用他的声音。“我会请戴尔最好的裁缝给你做新的，”他引诱道，嗓音平滑，低沉，黑暗，直击比尔博下半身，“比这件更好，我保证。”

“你敢那么干，”比尔博把衬衫举过头顶甩到一旁，搂住矮人的脖子朝下猛拉，边喘气边咬住索林的下唇，“我会揍你。”

索林在他唇上大笑，双手立即粘在比尔博身上，探索着先前被衣服遮蔽的部分。比尔博叹息着，有些庆幸壁炉里的火快要燃尽，房间里并不比走廊更明亮。他记起矮人们在瑞文戴尔的喷泉里赤身露体嬉戏的场景，但哈比人成年后就不会再那么干了，而且……比尔博在脑子里再度确认，因为这个事实而头晕目眩——而且这是索林。

国王对哈比人的内心挣扎一无所知。有那么一会儿索林只是满足于他肌肤的充分裸露，双手摩挲着腰背和身侧的柔嫩部位，同时矮人的嘴忙于品尝比尔博肩膀的线条和不那么结实的肌肉，又将脸埋进他的颈窝深深嗅闻，呢喃着哈比人陌生的语言，听起来不止一点儿痴迷。比尔博不禁发笑，而且他想知道那些音节粗砺的词语是什么意思。

“说通用语，拜托。”比尔博请求。

“……漂亮。”索林含糊地回答，胡子刮蹭着哈比人的脖子附近，“我是说，它们很漂亮。”

比尔博花了点时间才明白索林在说什么。他确信没人这么形容过他的身体，然而矮人温柔坦率的语气仿佛那是显而易见的事实。

“而且你很好闻。”上述矮人补充道，满足地叹息。

“……我确信我身上现在只有汗味。“比尔博嘀咕，试图躲开那变得有些恼人的牙齿和胡子。

“我是说真的，”索林强调，将比尔博按进怀里，“我想念这个。”

没有了层层毛皮和护甲，比尔博曾在卡洛克岩上感受过的热量正千百倍地从国王紧贴他的部分传来。索林的髋骨压着比尔博的肚子，不会被错认的凸起隔着裤子火热地顶着那里，而比尔博自己的勃起正抵着矮人的大腿。高涨的压力让两人静止了一瞬，国王的低吼雷鸣般传来，嘴唇狂暴地落在他的头发、耳朵、肩膀和能碰到的所有部位上，有力的手指抚弄胸前的凸起，又滑向下半身。比尔博难耐地扭动，胡乱拉扯着国王的衬衣，想要够到一点儿索林的皮肤。

一切都变得又热又模糊。比尔博的裤子掉下去，内裤也被拉下，矮人的手掌握住饱满的臀肉，每一次揉捏的力道都通过两人紧贴的躯体推挤着哈比人的阴茎。比尔博的膝盖软得像布丁，身体一点一点滑出索林胸口，国王调整了几次姿势但收效甚微，而且比尔博的背被门上的雕刻磨得有点疼。

“我们得换个地方。”矮人宣布，听起来相当恼火，还有点儿绝望。比尔博想要指出索林才是那个一开始决定把他压在门上的人，但国王一把将他抱起，比尔博只能咽下一声丢脸的惊叫，抓紧索林的衣襟，他的裤子和内裤还挂在脚踝上，随矮人的脚步晃荡。

他们穿过一小段过道，来到一个像是卧室的房间。索林小心地把他放在床上，厚实柔软的毛皮裹住了比尔博的背，他的腰和四肢终于得以解放，不必再费力抓住或攀住什么东西了。比尔博四下打量了几眼，墙上亮着灯，房间意外地空旷朴素，除了最低限度的家具以外什么都没有。

国王踢掉靴子的动静拉回了比尔博的注意力，索林爬上床，剥掉哈比人脚上最后的遮蔽物，整个儿覆上来，笼住比尔博更小的身躯，留意着不压到他。

“比尔博。”

索林没有立刻吻他。开始的几秒钟里，国王只是沉醉于哈比人一丝不挂地躺在华丽黑色毛皮上的景象，目眩神迷。比尔博十分确定自己的皮肤在这样亲密的注视下发红了，某种快乐正从胸口漫溢至全身：现在他可以毫不费力地够到国王的嘴唇、耳朵、脖子以及任何他想要亲吻抚摸的地方了，噢，那浓厚的气息和强壮身体每一寸的诱惑！

索林俯下身含住比尔博胸口柔嫩的凸起，大手滑下去分开哈比人的腿，在内侧柔软的皮肤上揉捏抚摸。比尔博在快感的边缘浮沉，国王的衣服在身上磨蹭令他焦躁不快，他渴望看到索林的裸体，但对方似乎没有意愿。比尔博思考着国王是否有什么习惯或特殊规定，他拉拽矮人的衬衣但索林的忽略过于明显，于是哈比人不得不推挤国王的胸口，分开两人的身体，一只小些的手抚上矮人的脸颊，告诉对方这不是个拒绝。

“刚才我就想问，”比尔博努力平复呼吸，同时集结起全部理智不去吻上国王那熟悉的皱眉，“你不愿在我面前脱掉衣服吗？”

索林的气息一下子变冷了。比尔博的心沉下去。国王犹豫着，叹了口气靠向哈比人的触碰。

“这并非不尊重或是……类似的其他意思，”矮人坦承，呼吸的节奏和说话方式突然变得小心翼翼，“我只是不想让你感到……不适。”他挣扎着说完，随后咬紧牙关。

比尔博愣住了。索林向他投去最后一瞥，一言不发地从他身上退开，似乎认定自己即将遭到拒绝。比尔博连忙起身，拽住矮人的胳膊，脑子转了个弯，迅速厘清了状况——和他的噩梦有关，没错。

“别这样，索林，别。”比尔博恳求，“别又以为你在伤害我。”

或许还是应该先吻他的，比尔博半是冲动地考虑着，因为那比他高大健壮上许多的矮人看上去几乎是……脆弱的，这让比尔博想将一切抛诸脑后。但他暂时控制住自己，调整好情绪面对矮人。

“我不是什么玻璃做的人偶，不会一碰就碎掉。而且你明白我不像看起来那样……弱小，”比尔博清了清嗓子，“我给你料理过伤口，呃，当然还有其他人的，我是说在远征期间。”他揉揉鼻子，试图找回过去和索林争吵时永远能够一针见血的才能，“还有你可能不知道，呃，在你……昏迷不醒的那段时间里，我曾帮欧音一起给你换过绷带什么的，不止一次。”

索林惊讶地张嘴，又恼怒地闭上。比尔博在心里默默向矮人医师道歉，好奇索林的自尊心为何总在面对他时格外强烈。“……欧音从没提过。”国王别开头，显然闷闷不乐。

“噢好啦，那不是什么需要特意向你报告的事，而且我很高兴能帮上忙。”比尔博摩挲着矮人宽厚的手背，微笑着，仍不时被对方眼睫毛翕动的方式和辫子扫过肩头的景象分散注意力。“我见过你的伤口，我的意思是，见过大部分的。”

索林轻轻抽回了手，比尔博开始反省自己是不是说错了什么话，随即发现自己被裹进一张柔软的毯子里。“我很抱歉。”国王咕哝，整理好毯子确保它不会从哈比人肩头滑落。

比尔博歪着头，猜测索林是为让他看到能令人晕倒十次的可怕伤口道歉，还是为把他晾在冷空气里这么久道歉。他希望是后者。

“你今晚说了太多次抱歉，这一定是我的错。”比尔博笑着摇头，注意到国王因他的话收紧了下颚。“好吧，我是想说，看到你的伤口并不会加重我的，呃，噩梦。”他咽了咽，感到胃部轻微搅动，但恐慌并未发作。“我只是……需要这个，索林。我需要看到你，我需要……感觉到你。”

我想要你。比尔博想。他望着索林，震惊于那欲望的深度——那矮人坐在他面前，紧张不安，大手可笑地捏着毯子一角，像是他的心。像是渴望本身。像太过耀眼的希冀和比尔博不敢奢求的一切。

国王的眼眸闪耀着柔情，他将哈比人连毯子一起拉到自己腿上，抚摸短短的卷发和后颈，“你确定吗？”矮人低语，亲密感回来了，但仍有一丝忧虑。

比尔博点点头。索林露出个微笑，飞快地在他嘴唇上亲了一下，拉起比尔博的手放在自己胸口的衬衣系带上，嗓音变得浓稠，“那么，你想要帮我脱吗？”

比尔博的脚趾在毯子下蜷起，他迅速地再次点头，吸了一口气稳住心神。那系带并不复杂，但在索林的注目下比尔博的手指不听使唤，而且即便隔着毯子，国王在他背上游移的手也对他的理性造成了不小的影响——见鬼，再这么下去他就忍不住要去考虑那个撕掉的提议了。

幸而索林很快便来帮他，看似笨拙的手指以在比尔博看来不可思议的灵巧逐一解开带子。比尔博的眼睛不由自主地追逐那些手指的动作，对着领口上方曝露出来的一小块皮肤轻微地吞咽。他听到国王的轻笑，一个吻落在鼻尖，随后索林在比尔博的全副关注下将上衣举过头顶，甩到床下。

比尔博确实看到过，那些皮肤和毛发。但好吧，不是这种方式，更多时候是忙着对付上面的某道开放性创口而无暇顾及其他。现在这些以完整的面貌呈现在眼前，冲击着比尔博的视觉和头脑：他注意到那些常年艰苦生活和高强度劳作下才有的扎实隆起的肌肉，精壮的线条，没有一丝赘肉的平坦小腹，脖子以下的肤色比脸部要浅，但依然同哈比人闲适的白皙形成对比。同样的色差分界也出现在手肘处，比尔博猜测那是由于挽起袖子干活的缘故。令人印象深刻的深色毛发覆盖整个前胸，从小腹中央越发茂密地延伸向腹股沟。

以及伤痕。遍布交错的伤痕，大大小小，新的覆盖着旧的。大部分已经愈合了，但仍留下可怖的痕迹，像一块涂上太多凌厉线条的画布。被白色半兽人刺穿的裂口醒目地盘踞在中央，那是哈比人噩梦的来源。

比尔博倒吸了一口气，立即察觉到索林在一瞬间的紧张和准备后退。

“我没事，索林。”他按住国王的肩膀，“我真的没事。”

这并非掩饰或谎言。过去几个月它始终在折磨他，以各种方式，在他独处时屡次找上他，扰乱他在旅途终点终于能够获得的小小休憩。但现在，在索林的主动袒露下，比尔博头一次感到自己能够平静地面对它。这或许治愈了他。

比尔博伸出手去触碰那道伤疤。他听到国王惊异地吸气，指尖下的肌肉绷紧又放松。他动作轻柔，反复描摹那蜿蜒的、凹凸不平的线条，将之刻印在心中。他又去触摸其他的，努力在脑中辨认和猜测每一道伤口的来历。

“你无须如此小心，”索林道，胸膛随着比尔博的动作起伏，”早就痊愈了。”

但他放任哈比人的手指在他胸口、腹部和身侧的探索。比尔博控制着呼吸，没法不泄露出感情。这是他所见过最珍贵的地图，索林将它展示给比尔博，允许哈比人探寻他的过去，他的经历，将他塑造成如今模样的他的意志，他的命运。

“满意了吗？”

那语调近乎溺爱。比尔博抬起头，索林凝视着他，一和他目光相接便微笑起来。比尔博好奇还有谁能像索林这样，不得体地坐着，裸着上身，头发乱着，依旧每一寸都美得无与伦比。

他扑上去搂住国王的脖子，他的牙齿撞到了矮人的嘴唇但后者立即分开来欢迎他，毯子滑落了，索林的体温包裹住他。你很美，比尔博想要这么说，但他唯一能做的只有不停地掠夺：他把手指插进索林发间爱抚头皮，满含贪欲地吮吸国王的舌头和嘴，又移开去亲吻那坚毅的额头，总是忧虑地皱起的眉间，令人分心的睫毛和薄薄的眼皮。国王的耳朵几乎和哈比人的同样敏感，比尔博猜想在厚厚头发和辫子的遮盖下很少有人碰过那里，或索林从不允许——但索林允许他任何事，此刻。他记住了索林的胡子在手掌下和嘴唇上刷过的特殊感觉，记住了索林下巴到脖子的线条和气味，记住了肌肉微潮的热度和咸味，以及牙齿刮擦过乳头时矮人弓起背喘息的样子。他用唇舌描绘那幅伤痕地图，以全部的虔诚和珍爱，而从国王口中诱出的呻吟如此美妙，像百听不厌的乐曲，比尔博将之一一收集分类，珍藏于秘密的宝库之中。

他不知不觉间将索林推倒在床上。他骑在国王身上，矮人的勃起隔着裤子抵着他的。比尔博感到腹部一阵尖锐的不耐，他抓住国王的裤腰，准备除掉这碍事的布料，就在这时索林一把拽过他，搂着他翻了个身，比尔博四脚朝天躺回毛皮上，国王匆匆脱掉剩余的衣物，重新压回他身上，像饥饿的狼俯视着猎物，双眼因欲望而灼烧。

“你的热情……出人意料，”那美丽的野兽一口咬住哈比人的脖子，亮出掠食者的牙齿，将自己的领土逐一标记，些微的刺痛和赤裸相拥的冲击令比尔博颤栗，“你那总是裹得严实整齐的衣服下面还藏着什么秘密，巴金斯老爷？”

索林的手指环住他腿间揉捏，比尔博不由自主地蜷起背，在那温柔的逼迫中低吟。国王的唇流连着他的锁骨，一面下移一面用他知晓最令人难以抗拒的嗓音对比尔博进行着甜蜜的拷问：“告诉我，你有过多少情人？你对所有人都如此慷慨吗？”

“不、不是的！”比尔博的回答几乎变成哀鸣，索林的牙齿和舌头嬉弄着他一边乳头，又移到另一边，圈住他阴茎的手加重了力度但仍缓慢得令人心焦。比尔博努力忍住不要开口乞求，同时感觉到索林的阴茎沉重滚烫，贴着他的大腿微微跳动。

“他们也曾这样对待过你吗？”询问变成了低吼，索林的动作变得粗暴，舌尖重重压进比尔博的肚脐，“他们是否知晓你如此敏感？”

比尔博惊讶地察觉到这其中的不寻常，国王天性中的占有欲正暴露出来，陷他自己于荒谬的嫉妒中，而比尔博敢说索林痛恨如此。这令哈比人瑟缩，内心却又不能自已地涌起一股阴暗的满足。

“难道你之前就不曾有过、哈啊、情人？”比尔博拽了一把国王的头发，在喘息的间隙奋力回嘴。他想象着国王因此皱眉的模样，但另一幅画面更快更清晰地跳进脑海——索林以拥抱他的方式将别人拥入怀中，接受别人的爱抚和亲吻。漆黑的潮水淹没了他。“我敢肯定你有而且……为数不少！”他扭动起来，更像反抗而非出于快感。

索林讶异地停住，从哈比人小腹上抬起头靠近。比尔博没法立即藏起流露在外的无论什么表情，但那立即软化了索林。大手从比尔博腰部移到肚子上，抚慰着那里被牙齿和胡子虐待过的皮肤。

“我有过，很久以前。”国王承认，“但那不是……”

比尔博目睹一丝窘迫的红色爬上矮人的颧骨。他想起索林并不擅长安抚也从不取悦他人——但不知怎的此刻却感到有辩解的需要。矮人不自在地移开视线，恼怒地，无可奈何地，又几近羞怯地小声说道：“我从未拥有过……我从未在他们当中寻求过……”比尔博竖起耳朵，捕捉到那个词，“……Sanzeuh.”

比尔博在心里默念，试着记住每一个音节的发声方式。他听过索林用同样的语调说起伊鲁博——珍视，虔诚，骄傲，充满渴望，像宝贵的秘密，像太过美好的——奇迹。这再度迷住了比尔博。“这是什么意思？”他忍不住问。

国王双唇紧闭，沉默地盯着哈比人，接着以几记剧烈的套弄逼得比尔博叫出声来，“轮到你了，半身人。”他愠怒地提醒，“回答我，现在，立刻。”

比尔博拼命回想起索林问题的只言片语。“你，只有你。”他不稳地逸出喘息，本能地摆动腰部寻求更多，“如你所知我是个保守的哈比人，我有过交往对象但都极其……恪守礼节，因此并没有你以为的那么、哈啊、经验丰富。”

“真的吗？”矮人危险地咕哝，掂量着他的话，“你之前的举动可称不上‘恪守礼节’，巴金斯老爷。”

“因、因为我想要那么做！”比尔博喊道，索林正对他做的事夺去了他的思考能力，看起来也剥夺了他的羞耻心。但国王似乎终于满意了，用一个甜蜜的吻结束了这场荒唐的对峙。

“那么，比尔博，Idùzhib,”索林低喃，拇指抚过哈比人火热的脸颊，“你会允许我对你做我想做的事吗？”他问道，深沉的低音钻进比尔博皮肤底下，把流淌的血液变成粘稠的金色蜂蜜。

“会，会。”比尔博胡乱点头，屈服于那嗓音提出这样的请求对他身体和头脑的影响。矮人展露令他心跳失速的笑容，接着伏下身去，火热的呼吸越过胸口和肚腹，在哈比人的耻毛和腹股沟处印下亲吻。比尔博的腿被分得更开，国王仍然握住他的手指松开下滑，比尔博发现自己的阴茎顶端被高热的口腔包裹住了。

起初是惊愕。当比尔博支起上半身，目睹国王的嘴唇合拢在他勃起上的画面时，羞耻和快感差点击垮他。索林舔过顶端肿胀的裂口，舌尖碾磨着敏感的表皮，缓缓打着圈吸吮，披散的黑发蹭着哈比人的肚子和腿间。一只布满厚茧的手掌托住他的双球揉捏抚弄，另一只来回爱抚着腰腹和大腿内侧的肌肤。

比尔博重重倒回床里。不不不这太过头了，一如啊，他没料到这个，他没准备好接受这事对吧？不管怎么说他是个受人尊敬的哈比人，好吧曾经是，但并不代表他就放弃了一直以来遵守的道德准则——不是说他对这行为本身有什么偏见，过去也有人这样爱抚过他但从不是这样压倒性的，最重要的——他再度确认，如同今晚已经无数次做过的那样——这是索林。是战士，也是山下国王，而且就像一切浪漫传奇故事的主角那样，拥有恼人的性情和迷人的外貌，时常令比尔博感到荒谬。他喜爱那些故事，也没法否认他的确幻想过索林——但这幻想从未超出他允许自己的合理范畴，而比尔博坚持国王埋首在……在他腿间是绝对应该被封印起来的禁忌场景，不符合世间任何一条道德规范，不该想象更不该在现实中发生。

可比尔博没法忽略国王通过如此亲密的接触传达给他的意图——他重视他的感受，执着于索求他的愉悦，不仅仅是出于性。过去没人这样对待过他，无论身体还是心——固执，坚决，满含激情又小心翼翼，好像比尔博是什么罕见的珍宝， 值得索林宝贵的追求和……爱慕。

他在心里惊异地抽气，把那个凭空冒出的字眼——爱慕——迅速丢开，还是感到了被烫伤的灼痛。比尔博不知道自己的感受会否传达给索林，他忍不住望过去，国王恰好也在抬眼看他，不用特意确认比尔博也知道索林一直在关注他，观察他的表情和他身体给出的任何反应，好更多地取悦他。这再度令他心脏紧缩。

比尔博下意识地咬住指关节，试图抵抗汹涌的生理快感。但索林很快发现，他从哈比人阴茎上退开，靠上来拉开比尔博的手，嘴唇抚过刺痛的咬痕。

“Idùzhib，比尔博，”索林眼神热烈但正明白无误地流露出疑惑，喉咙由于先前的行为有些沙哑，“为什么？这里没有其他人，别压抑你美妙的声音。”

国王将比尔博的手安置在自己颈侧。“抓着我，”他指示道，移回哈比人腿间，“用力点也无妨。”

这几乎是最后一击。比尔博感到最后的理智像缰绳脱手而去，他放弃自控，彻底屈服于索林给予的一切，从内部开始分崩离析。他抓着矮人的脖子和头发，双腿紧紧环住索林的肩背，脚跟踩进强健的肌肉。耳边回荡着越来越刺耳破碎的呼吸声，混杂着奇怪的呜咽，在比尔博听来和索林形容的美妙相去甚远。然而他不得不承认，尽管似乎超脱现实，但这感觉如此之……好。

用“好”是因为比尔博暂时想不起更多词语，那绝不止是“好”。现在索林整根吞吐着他，保持着美妙稳定的节奏——比尔博坚持要把美妙这个词用在他认为对的地方：身体各处不断炸开五彩缤纷的烟花，他逐渐被逼近绝顶，像暴风雨中行将翻覆的船只，他皮肤发粘，胡言乱语着自己也不明白的话。高潮降临得如此快且猛烈，比尔博紧绷着僵在半空，索林的名字卡在喉咙里，因为缺乏空气而破音。

有好一会儿他只是沉浸于恍惚舒适的空茫之中。索林靠过来摸他的脸，拂开湿漉漉的刘海。

“你还好吗？”索林问道，仍在微微喘气。比尔博忍不住捧起他的脸，把嘴唇凑上去。矮人嘴里有浓烈的麝香味，比尔博瞪大眼睛，脸颊唰地火烫，而索林毫不在意地咯咯笑着，蓝眼睛愉快地弯起。比尔博注意到那笑声中仍有紧张挥之不去，而且矮人全身依然紧绷，像拉满的弓。

他向后抽身，看清了索林腿间高耸怒张的阴茎，比哈比人的颜色更深，尺寸也大得多，已经完全勃起了，正往外渗出透明的前液。比尔博不禁猜测索林保持这个状态已经多久了，以及忍耐这个该有多难受。

“等等。”在发觉哈比人靠近过来的意图后索林阻止了他。比尔博瞬间失色。

“……你不想我碰你？”他问，因那可能性而冻结。

“不，不是这样，”索林立即否认，将前额贴上比尔博的，“马哈尔在上，我渴望着你。”矮人屏息轻诉，因欲求而发颤，“但我想要另一种方式，如果你能信任我。”

比尔博的心再度跳动起来。“我信任你。”他说道，抓住矮人的手腕。

 

比尔博不知道索林想要哪种方式，随着矮人接下来的行动，答案在他脑中清晰起来：他被轻柔地翻转，脸朝下趴在微潮的毛皮上，肚子底下塞进一个柔软的枕头。国王从床边的柜子抽屉里取出什么东西，又回到床上。冰凉的空气刷过背部，紧张和期待令哈比人皮肤刺痛。比尔博听到瓶塞被拔出的“啵”的一声，熟悉的药草味飘过鼻端。那是数月前他给矮人医师帮忙时最常闻见的气味。

控制自己不去看只会起到反效果。于是比尔博侧过脸，恰好瞥见国王在给手指涂抹药油的情景。“这是……欧音的药。”他眨着眼，努力保持静止不动，觉得自己暴露又脆弱。

“我没有其他更好的东西能用来润滑。”国王解释，没有看向哈比人，他的声音低了好几度，带着种似在边缘的危险自控。很快一只大手覆上哈比人的裸背，抚过肩胛骨到腰部的肌肉，另一只手滑下臀缝，将冰凉滑腻的油液涂抹在隐秘的穴口处。比尔博差点惊跳起来，为国王的手指在他私密部位如此亲密的碰触而惊愕。索林停顿了一秒，继续按压那小小入口周围的褶皱。

“你以前没有做过这个。”国王咕哝，几乎是个陈述句而非疑问句。一个吻落在哈比人脊椎底端，比尔博抖了一下，那句话迟了半刻才完整地落进他脑子里。

“嗯，”比尔博把脸埋进床褥，堵住差点出口的呻吟，“哈比人不常……这么做，”他支支吾吾地解释，试着不流露出怯意，“这太过……太过……”

“太过什么？”他听到索林问。国王的手指移开，很快又回来，带着重新涂满的更多油，轻柔地刮蹭着入口处，然后一根手指小心地探入了从未被开拓过的领域。

噢。比尔博忍不住嘶嘶吸气。尽管有充分的润滑，手指进入瞬间的刺痛还是令他全身僵硬紧绷。这感觉如此陌生，令人惊异不安，本能在驱使他对那入侵作出抵抗。“放松，”国王的吐息落在耳畔，温暖的手掌抚摩他的肚子和腰带来些许安慰，”别抗拒它。”

比尔博深深呼吸，强迫自己放松。索林的手指在他体内缓慢谨慎地推进，分开狭窄的甬道，摸索着柔嫩的内壁。渐渐地，那感觉不如一开始那么难以接受了，刚高潮过的身体钝感松弛，为手指的持续深入减少了一部分阻力。比尔博努力适应着，过了一会儿他感到指根抵住了穴口，索林就着那姿势缓缓转动手指，细微的颤栗爬上脊椎。

接着国王以和开始时同样的速度慢慢退出，又再度进入，这一次顺畅了些，同时那手指屈起扭动来拓宽小小的通道。星星点点的吻落在比尔博背上，油在索林指尖变得温暖，随着轻缓的动作融化在哈比人体内。再一次。然后又一次。不适感几乎消褪，被麻痹感和逐渐累积起来的另一种奇妙感受代替——比尔博说不上来那是什么，但它就在那里，一点一点改变他的身体，瓦解他的抵抗。

比尔博以为这奇异又甜蜜的折磨会持续到永久。直到索林手指微曲，将将擦过他体内某一点——比尔博断断续续的低哼变成一声小小的尖叫，快感闪电般穿过血管，疲软的阴茎再度抬头。比尔博的眼睛扑闪着闭上，手指陷进毛皮。索林的手指开始以一种规律的节奏在他身体里插进抽出，从哈比人口中逼出一连串不成调的呻吟。

索林俯身过来询问，比尔博点点头，于是第二根手指加入进来。足量的润滑，缓慢耐心的挑逗和探索，在初始的热辣感过去后没有遭遇太多抵抗。矮人的牙齿轻咬脊骨末端，舌头和嘴唇品尝着那里汗湿的肌肤，而比尔博开始期待索林在他柔软隐秘之处引出的全新感觉：忍耐变成期待，期待变成渴望，在裹紧索林手指时变成索求的需要，又在手指撤离时变成不满足和空虚。比尔博挺起背，在每一次索林朝更深处刺入时向后迎合，换来国王胸口深沉的咆哮。随后索林加快节奏，更深，更多。哈比人几乎失神，腿间越来越硬，而国王的手指每一次蹭过那个点比尔博都会变得狂乱——他呻吟，啜泣，不知所云地乞求，在索林手中变成另一个人，赤裸，放荡，不知羞耻。

“够了，索林，够了，”比尔博支撑不住趴回毛皮上，感到一阵头晕眼花，“再这样下去我就要……”

“再等等。”索林的回答近乎痛苦。比尔博反应过来他不是唯一一个被这等待和欲望折磨的人，他扭头回望索林，后者带着绝望的眼神拽了一把自己的阴茎好保持清醒。“我不想你受伤。”矮人嘶嘶抽气，动作不稳地开始润滑第三根手指。

甜蜜扭曲的渴望在比尔博肋骨下搅动。他想让国王立即得到他想要的，摧毁他的自控。

当他从毛皮垫子上翻身坐起时索林怔住了。而比尔博手脚并用地爬上国王大腿时索林完全、彻底屏住了呼吸。他一点一点接近国王，感到两人之间骤增的压力。今晚过后比尔博或许会回头考虑自己此刻的境况以及被欲望冲昏头的大胆，但现在他只需看着索林，见证那蓝色的珍贵眼眸是如何随他的靠近放大到边缘。这让他的心欢唱。

比尔博骑坐到索林身上，伸手握住国王的阴茎。索林发出被掐住脖子的声音，眼睛一刻也没有从比尔博身上移开，表情阴暗而饥渴。他用力抓住哈比人的臀部，掰开臀瓣，手指蹭过入口，比尔博顺势抬起屁股，试着将国王的勃起顶在穴口，那惊人地巨大和坚硬，也惊人地火热，令他双腿发软。

“等一下，”索林突然托住他，比尔博吓了一跳，矮人狼狈地后撤身体，抓过旁边的药瓶，拔掉塞子，将剩下的药油倒满掌心，在粗大的肉柱上来回涂抹。瓶子被丢到床下，国王用空出来的那只手捉住他的下巴，在准备自己的同时粗暴地掠夺他的嘴。

“你快把我搞疯了，”矮人诅咒，而比尔博忍不住傻笑，又想到以后大概没法再闻着同样的药草芳香而不想入非非。

“我的荣幸，陛下。”他答道，气息紊乱，彬彬有礼。

索林的哼声介于恼火和大笑之间。“我会让你没法好好说话的。”他用危险的低音承诺道。

游戏到此为止：国王的手温暖滑腻地抚上哈比人的肌肤，油液在臀瓣间抹开，索林的手指再度进入他，查看扩张的程度，比尔博忍不住哼哼，又立即懊恼于自己的敏感。索林抽回手，把比尔博拉向自己，腿被大大打开，国王抓着他的髋部，火热湿滑的中心再一次地、意图明确地抵着那通往脆弱深处的入口。比尔博眨着眼，意识到这真的要发生了。

“来吧。”索林邀请道，把主动权留给哈比人。

比尔博深吸了一口气，抓住国王的肩膀，让自己被体重牵引着下落。他感觉到顶端正在刺入，尽管有充分的润滑，比尔博还是被那惊人的压迫感和灼烧感暂时夺去了呼吸：那完全不同于手指，而且，比尔博忍不住想，索林是对的，这可比两根或三根手指要粗得多了。他咬紧牙关，试着再往下推挤半寸——突如其来的撕裂感击中了他，全身因疼痛而紧缩。他可能叫出了声，因为索林立即抓紧他，把他稳住。比尔博感激国王没有退开，他停了一会儿，等待身体适应，然后又试了一次。几次之后比尔博多少有了些把握：他略提起腰，再缓缓放下，听到国王和自己同时小声吸气。他持续小幅度吞吐着索林的阴茎，试探自己能够承受和容纳的边界。

索林一只手移开去爱抚比尔博的背，接着一一巡过在先前的探索中已知的哈比人的敏感地带——耳朵，乳头，腰侧，肚脐，腹股沟，双球，最后将比尔博因不适而有些软下去的阴茎握进手里。他在哈比人脖颈和耳垂上按下湿吻，开始是抚慰，之后变成挑逗。他对着哈比人的皮肤呢喃，比尔博听不懂但那语调非常易于解读，任何情况下都能让哈比人整个儿变成火红色。

比尔博承认这很有效，鉴于他全身都对索林非常敏感：边界变得模糊，痛感被磨钝然后越来越小，转化为某种强烈的、全新愉悦的前奏。他的阴茎在索林手中变硬但整个身体正变得越来越软越来越热，像金属在熔炉里化开，留待被塑造成理想的形状。国王坚持的大量润滑起了效果，每隔几次他就能吞入更多，而索林盯着他的眼睛失去焦点，呼吸变得又急又浅。

索林的手回到了哈比人髋骨上，国王开始迎合比尔博的动作，从一开始浅浅的顶弄，到加大力度的戳刺，每一次都推进更深。比尔博感到膝盖的力量急速流失，他抓紧索林的肩膀，在国王一次次撞进他体内时控制不住呻吟，头晕目眩，惊慌失措。在矮人的双球和大腿终于抵上他臀部的那刻，比尔博发着抖，几乎瘫倒在索林身上。

“比尔博？”索林停下了，手指轻抚哈比人汗湿的卷发，没等到回答后又不安地摸索比尔博低垂的脸，“我弄疼你了吗？”

“不，没有。”比尔博有气无力地哼哼，因为索林完全在他体内那压倒性的感受颤栗不已。“我只是……只是……噢。”

国王立刻明白过来。他抚弄哈比人起伏的肩胛骨，牙齿轻轻撕咬耳廓，“只是什么？”他意有所指地问，臀部催促地一顶。

“哦闭嘴！”比尔博懊恼地喊道。索林大笑的震颤通过两人身体的连接传来，大手捧住他的脸颊抬起，比尔博发现自己沐浴在矮人国王深沉热烈的目光之中。

“马哈尔，”国王轻叹，又把他推开一些好看清全身。“你如此完美。”索林喃喃，如此轻易地说出这个词仿佛它正同比尔博相称，令哈比人在那注视下惊讶又惶恐不安地扭动。

但索林没有停止说话。他握住比尔博的下巴，大拇指蹭过下唇的柔软线条，插进分开的唇瓣间。他用空着的另一只手臂圈住哈比人的腰，移动臀部重新开始缓慢地贯穿比尔博。

“我想用我所知的所有语言赞美你，你的忠诚，你的勇气，你宝贵的美德，你的身体，你的心。你愿意给予我的一切。”索林说道，指腹沿着哈比人的喉咙拖下长长的唾液痕迹，嗓音优雅炙热地滑过比尔博的皮肤。“我想用稀有的钻石和最珍贵的秘银装饰你，让所有人都知晓你的价值。”索林的手指抚过比尔博的发间和脖颈，以想象在那里缀上价值连城的珠饰和项链，他把玩哈比人细细的锁骨，仿佛那是一件以珍宝织就的外衣的衣领。“我想用珠宝和黄金盖住你，看着它们在你皮肤上闪烁的样子，以及你柔软火热的身体是如何温暖着它们。”矮人的手掌拂过比尔博胸前，下滑盖住肚脐，“然后我会把它们一一拂开，用我的舌头和嘴。你会允许我那么做吗？”

比尔博的感知在摇撼着。索林的声音像强力麻醉剂浸入他的血液，那话语构造出的画面如此鲜活，在头脑和身体里激起火花，身下坚定缓慢的戳刺带来一波波潮涌的快感。索林仍在追求他，但逐渐变得阴暗冰冷：

“我想把你关在我的山里，不允许任何人看到你，触碰到你。谁都别想从我这里偷走你。我要撕碎每一个染指过这身体的人。”索林嘶吼道，因那想象中的情形而狂暴，一瞬间比尔博似乎瞥见龙病的余音在国王身上萦绕。

“但我明白没有任何东西能左右你的意志，换取你的自由和你的心。”国王最终说道， 他停下来，仿佛他的话令他痛苦。

“索林。”比尔博轻声道。

“我想要你，来自夏尔的比尔博·巴金斯，”没有爱抚，没有挑逗，没有令人头脑发晕的肉体快感，索林停下来，只是用不加矫饰的真挚话语追求比尔博，“我想要你，甚于这世间任何珍宝。”

比尔博瞪大眼睛，心脏恐慌蜷缩又飘飘然地飞起。他有几分想把那当做某种虚伪的情话，只为床第间的气氛——但索林让那看起来前所未有地真实，关于这不是一个不切实际的幻想，一个独处时只在脑海进行的秘密消遣，一个黎明前模糊的梦的碎片。

“你拥有我。”比尔博听到自己的回答，被太过响亮的心跳声淹没，“你已经拥有了我。”

索林的微笑不知为何藏着恐惧。他捧起比尔博的脸，将哈比人淹没在迫切的、窒息般的吻中。“别欺骗我。”他恳求，像梦呓那么轻，“别天亮就消失。”

不，不会的。我在这儿，我不会。比尔博拼命回应，感到索林像要揉碎他那样抱紧他。他们贴在一起，彼此融入，依旧焦灼，饥渴，想靠得近一些，再近一些。

比尔博突然被提起抬高，索林从他体内抽离出去。哈比人发出不满足的呜咽，随即被放倒在毛皮垫子上，国王握住他的双腿朝两边打开，大手托起比尔博的屁股，下一秒便重新进入了他。这个角度让索林的阴茎在比尔博体内突入更深，惊叫还没来得及逸出喉咙就被新的喘息替代。索林很快开始了强有力的穿刺，让哈比人在身下颤抖，但他依然保有某种程度的克制，以稳定均匀的速度抽送腰部，留意着不要太快将比尔博压垮。同时他调整动作，将手肘支在比尔博脸侧，压低身体靠向哈比人。

比尔博努力接受着这全新的状况，渐渐适应了被压倒操弄的感觉。和之前相比这样更轻松也……更激烈，显而易见。浓密的黑发在比尔博两侧铺开，索林的脸近在咫尺，缀着银饰的发辫随国王身体的移动来回扫着哈比人的胸口和锁骨。比尔博爱抚矮人的颧骨和耳朵，手指梳过发间的银丝，昂起头亲吻那短短的胡须，换来国王在他嘴上粗暴的啃咬和胯部更猛烈的冲刺。而索林的脸是他见过最美的表情的集合：深陷欲望但看起来仍非同寻常地高贵，强大而美丽，又如此脆弱。

哈比人的腿勾住国王的腰，脚趾紧紧蜷缩起来。索林在他体内如此顺滑毫无阻碍，随着每一次抽送比尔博的声音越来越高亢破碎，仿佛不是从喉咙发出而是从体内被挤出，索林的咆哮和喘息也变得越发粗重，交织成两人稀薄的空气间狂乱的旋律。索林蹭过比尔博甜蜜的那点，哈比人的呻吟变成了带着哭腔的号叫。接着索林后退，进入，再一次。

“索林，索林，”比尔博重复着仿佛那是世间他所知的唯一词语，双手胡乱摸索着攀住矮人的肩膀，奋力抬起腰，迎上索林的戳刺。国王胸口发出隆隆的低吼，吞下哈比人的声音并将自己更深地埋入那火热紧致之中。

“比尔博，Âzyungel，”那主宰比尔博全部欲求的矮人保证道，“我会给你，无论你想要什么，无论你想要多少。”

正如他承诺的那样，索林尽量频繁地戳中那点，让比尔博腹部颤栗紧绷，止不住啜泣乞求。矮人的动作渐趋不耐和急躁，接着索林再一次改变了他们的位置：他举起哈比人的腿架在自己肩膀上，当他再度俯身抽送时比尔博发现自己几乎被拦腰弯折，膝盖顶到前胸，矮人的手指深深陷进他屁股柔软的皮肤。

“比尔博，”索林呢喃着，挺入哈比人体内，“Ghivashel.”

不再有试探、顾虑和克制，只有索林占有着他，深深地彻底地，以有形的一切吞噬掉比尔博的全部。每一次索林都整根拔出，又一插到底，让比尔博的身体像在风暴中摇撼，强力快速的顶弄将他的呻吟变成一连串滑稽的颤音破音。比尔博的手指在索林汗湿的肩背上打滑，指甲陷进皮肤，在那珍贵的地图上留下痕迹，他的腿和腰因为被拉伸到极限而哀号，并且他确信国王的手指在他臀部留下了瘀痕——但他正由于被更多更深地填满而感到近乎不可能的兴奋和宽慰，为索林完全向他敞开，为那激情中蕴含的渴求之深。他被熔化，被重新塑造，他明白从今往后再也不可能若无其事地看着索林而不去亲吻他，触摸他。

“拜托，索林，拜托，”比尔博语不成声，眼角溢出泪水。很快温暖有力的手指包裹住哈比人的勃起套弄，索林更近地靠过来，他们在摇晃和混乱中接吻，忘我地唇舌交缠。比尔博感到灵魂滑出躯体，被吸往索林的方向，而索林啃咬着他能够到的所有皮肤，仿佛比尔博的味道令他发狂。他将哈比人的名字含在齿间，一次次缀以母语中某个美丽的词，同时不停地用力插入那小小的身体直到比尔博无法承受地哭喊出声，他占有比尔博直到将自己烙印于这个奇特柔软生物的每一寸，掠尽一切直至最后一息。

比尔博率先到达了顶点，他浑身紧绷，几乎因高潮的力量而晕厥。随后他听到索林对着他的耳朵发出沉重的咆哮，国王颤栗着，暖流脉冲般一股股涌进哈比人体内。比尔博被抛入朦胧倦怠的极乐，在睡眠接管全部意识以前，他听到索林轻唤他的名字，那个词语穿越厚重的氤氲落在耳畔，像一朵小小的烟花砰地炸开：

“比尔博，Sanzeuh.”

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

比尔博被某种震颤和奇怪的声响弄醒。他睁开眼，在黑暗中调整着感官。他不在自己的房间里，也不是一个人。身侧的床在摇晃，他听到断断续续的呓语，又轻又含糊，仅能通过语调辨识：愤怒，恐慌，痛苦，无助。他的头脑迅速认出了那低沉的音色，随后他的感官也识别出了充斥在空气中的气味——索林，没错。于是比尔博回想起他整晚都暖和得不可思议，以及之前发生的事。看来在那之后他俩很快就睡着了，还挨得很近。

但现在索林仰面躺在旁边，拉开了些距离，一条粗壮的小臂压在哈比人肩头，皮肤相接处传来令人不快的触感：战栗，紧绷，潮湿。索林在抽搐，像被刺伤的野兽，呼吸狂乱急促。

比尔博吸了一口气，想起先前和国王的对话，关于他俩为什么会半夜在走廊遇上。弄醒一个正在做噩梦的强壮矮人绝不明智，搞不好还会遭到攻击，但比尔博还是小心翼翼伸出手去，试图握住索林在他肩上的那只手。

他的手指刚一触及矮人便立刻被反握住，虽然有心理准备，比尔博还是吓了一跳。即便在睡梦中索林的力气也大得惊人，哈比人像一条鱼那样被拖往矮人的方向，他尖叫了一声，接着便发现自己被仰面朝天钉在床褥上，两条肌肉隆隆的手臂铁条般禁锢着他的手腕，索林俯在他上方，长发散在脸旁，困兽般喘息着。

比尔博的心突突跳着，这不是今晚他第一次被国王压在身下，但现在这种情形无疑只能用惊悚来形容。他强迫自己冷静，努力压下恐惧和想要逃跑的冲动，直视矮人的脸，在对方可能再次行动前轻声叫道：“索林，索林，是我，比尔博。”

黑暗中国王的眼睛有些奇怪，虽然睁着却没有焦点。比尔博惊讶地发现索林并没有清醒的迹象，仿佛意识还在睡梦中，只有身体在依循本能行动。比尔博又叫了几次国王的名字，不知是不是错觉，索林犹豫了，紧箍着哈比人的手指放松了些。

“没事了，索林，已经没事了。”比尔博以平静温和的口吻说道，像安抚一个受惊的孩子，“你现在很安全，没有任何东西能伤到你。所以，放开我好吗？”

他不厌其烦地重复，希望这声音能潜进矮人梦里。禁锢渐渐松开，比尔博想象着那个充满龙火、厮杀或黄金魔咒的黑色梦魇一寸寸消褪，变成平和的蓝色。一等双手恢复自由，比尔博便试探地伸手，极其小心地抚上国王的脸颊。矮人喉咙里咕哝了一声，缓缓垂下头，喃喃着什么话，像被比尔博的气味吸引了一般，把脸埋进哈比人的颈窝，深深呼吸。

比尔博继续呼唤矮人的名字，双手移过去抚摸索林乱成一团的头发，用手指轻轻梳开打结的部分。索林像大猫一样呼噜起来，让哈比人好笑又心软。好吧，心软更多。因此当索林整个儿趴到他身上时比尔博没有立即反对。他持续抚摩着矮人宽阔的背，直到那里的肌肉完全放松下来，皮肤变得干燥清爽。

“睡吧，”比尔博耳语，“我会保护你。”

索林的身体沉重起来，呼吸也变得平缓绵长。直到这时比尔博才发现自己犯了个严重的错误：他被压在一个睡着的矮人底下动弹不得，并且他快要不能呼吸了。见鬼。

他推推那矮人的肩膀，过了一会儿又推了推。终于索林动起来，不情愿地从哈比人身上退开，扑通一下翻到旁边。比尔博松了口气，靠过去给矮人拉上毯子，就在他转身准备躺下时，本以为已经睡熟了的矮人伸手过来，再次抓住他。

“什……”

比尔博扑腾着，没法阻止自己被那强壮的臂膀捕获，像鱼落进渔网里。索林充满占有欲的肢体困住他，裹紧他，心跳贴着他的背脊，下巴搁在他头顶，膝盖顶着他的腿弯。矮人嗅着他的气味，心满意足地叹息，仿佛那就是全部安乐和慰藉的来源。比尔博试着动了动，立即被抱得更紧。

“好吧，好吧。”他无可奈何地喷气，聆听了一会儿胸口不受控制的疯狂鼓动，庆幸自己不用面对任何人也没法晕倒。他允许自己花几分钟时间稍稍享受那亲密，努力忽略掉他们都还裸着的事实，仅仅关注矮人躯体的温暖。睡意很快占据了他。

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

他睡了很久。做了几个蓝色的梦。梦见温柔的抚摸，被照料爱护，嘴唇擦过皮肤。梦见深沉如夜幕下黑暗河流的低语，描绘他的名字。醒来时那感觉还残留在身体里。

国王的房间。身边没有人。他独自占据那大床中央，陷在松软的毛皮里，从头到脚被毯子裹着。墙上的灯没有点亮，一盏小小的油灯放在床头的柜子上，洒下圆形的柔光。这个房间和伊鲁博的许多房间一样，没有窗户，因此比尔博没法根据太阳的移动和光线推算时间。他只能猜测既然索林已经离开，那么应该是白天。他不知道自己睡了多久，或许他睡得太沉，而国王出于善意没有叫醒他。

他回忆起昨晚，但身边空空荡荡让这就像个梦。他突然没那么有把握，关于国王的心意，以及这事的走向。现在回想起来一切太过疯狂也太不真实，仿佛只是无眠夜晚和噩梦共同导致的一个意外，一次脱轨。他应该穿好衣服离开，过后再思考如何面对和解决这个问题，而不是留在这里等索林出现，给他们的关系下个定义。

他掀开毯子，慢慢起身，不由得嘶嘶吸气。那感觉像是经历过一场激烈打斗，全身肌肉酸痛，骨头嘎吱作响。他的腰和大腿尤甚，而且他的屁股有种难以言说的酸涩钝痛。

他下了床，拿起油灯，走出昨晚索林抱着他穿过的那一小段过道，从卧室来到前厅。他庆幸自己还能勉强走路，尽管有些慢和不稳，但那比坐着轻松些，痛感也尚在可承受范围之内。壁炉烧得很旺，非常温暖，而且燃料充足。他把油灯放在前厅中央的书桌上，发现那里不知为何放着食物，盛在一个托盘里，有苹果馅饼，煎蛋卷，切好的肉片，一杯牛奶，还有一小块水果蛋糕。比尔博不确定这是否是为他准备的，而且他暂时感觉不到饿，一股紧迫感重压着他，因此他没去碰。他绕到桌子另一侧，发现了他的衣服，被收集起来归置在一张木质扶手椅里，上面压着一个小小的方形盒子。

他的心一瞬间诡异地狂跳起来，几乎要立刻伸手去拿那盒子，看看里面有什么，它躺在他的衣服上那么显眼，似乎有意要被他发现。但他立即冷静下来，决定先穿好衣服。整齐的穿戴赋予他安全感，就像盔甲。他把那个镶嵌着宝石和水晶、看起来很贵重的盒子拿起来放在桌上，开始检视自己的衣物。就在这时他发觉有温暖的液体缓缓流下大腿。

比尔博俯下身，闻到一股浓浓的麝香味，伴随着与之相关的记忆，强烈地动摇了他。他抹了抹脸，将注意力集中在眼下：这周围没有能用来清理的东西，比如柔软的布或毛巾，他的手帕在外套口袋里，而外套，好吧，掉在走廊上。他的衬衣是个选项，但如果真那么做，他就别想还算体面地走出这扇门了。

浴室，或许。尽管未经房间主人的同意擅自使用浴室很不礼貌，但除此之外没别的办法。他会道歉的。对，以后。总有机会的。他想着，在一扇装饰着大幅渡鸦图案的隔断后面找到了浴室。他简单地冲了个澡，把自己弄干净，对里面的私人物品投以尽可能少的关注。他注意到自己的手指和索林的手指触碰他体内的感觉是那么不同，他身上的痕迹比他以为的要多，双手手腕上也留下了亲历国王噩梦的纪念品。

他强迫自己把那些推开，调整好情绪走出浴室，回到桌边，穿上内裤和长裤，套上衬衣，拉下袖口遮住手腕上的勒痕。那个盒子在他视野边缘闪烁，像一道耀眼的光芒，无法忽略。他越来越紧张，意识到自己就要去打开它，迎接某个答案，又或者什么都没有。他心不在焉地扣着扣子，听到了门打开的声响。

比尔博猛地抬头，索林就在那里。两人似乎都因对方的出现而深感意外。片刻后比尔博想起来这里是国王的房间，自己才是不该出现在这里的人。

国王一言不发地把门关上，砰地一声，空气凝滞了。他没有动，只是站在门边，而比尔博望着那矮人，暂时忘掉了盒子、衬衫纽扣和其他所有事。和昨晚不同，索林从头到脚看起来都是个国王：他穿戴着全套日常装束，像刚从某个正式场合脱身，层层叠叠的装扮越发增添了威严和距离感，把他变成某个传奇故事中的形象。王冠下夹杂着银丝的黑发梳理整齐，无懈可击，令比尔博突然极度想念那头发乱糟糟地在指间纠缠的感觉。

而且他还在看着比尔博，紧张不安，忧心忡忡。他的目光谨慎细致地扫过哈比人全身，停留在后者还抓着衬衫纽扣的手指上。随后他紧紧抿住下颚，挺起脊背，双手在身后交握。

“巴金斯老爷。”索林开口道，拘谨而生疏。

比尔博脑子里嗡的一声，所有杂音全部退去。他突然觉得疼痛，疲惫，一片空白，身体内部颤抖着收紧，再收紧。

“我……我得走了，”他低下头，集中注意力在纽扣上，希望对方不会注意到他发抖不稳的手指和奇怪可笑的嗓音。“谢谢你的床，还有浴室。“他含糊地说道，努力让自己听起来轻快一些，不在乎一些，“我和欧力约好了下午在图书馆见面的。”

“恐怕你要失约了，”国王犹豫地接话，不知为何含着歉意，“现在已经是晚上了。”

“……什么？已经晚上了？”比尔博呆住，感到彻头彻尾的荒谬，“你是说我睡了整整一天？”

“看起来是这样。”索林飞快地瞥了一眼桌上一口未动的食物，“午饭后我回来过，你还睡着。”

比尔博试图理解这整件事。他的脑子里有两个声音，一个微弱又执拗地提醒他那些温柔的触摸和耳语或许并不是梦，但另一个立马暴跳起来叫它闭嘴，告诉他羞耻才应当是他此刻的感受。

“抱歉。”比尔博飞快地笑了一下，不是朝索林而是对着国王脚边的某处，“你本可以叫醒我。”

“我觉得你需要好好休息。”国王皱起眉，声音却变得柔和，“你看起来很累。”

比尔博感到心烦意乱。再这样下去他俩的每一句话都会摇晃着倒向昨晚，而比尔博不想讨论它，现在。一点儿都不想。“这没关系，完全没有。”他胡乱答道，拼命搜索着能从这恼人局面里脱身的话题。“我想问，如果你知道的话，呃，我的外套，它去了哪里？”错招。这还是一个有关昨晚的问题，而且很糟糕地令他回忆起国王是怎样从他身上脱掉它，任它落在地上。

“它被送回你的房间了，今天早上。”国王沉声道，留意着他的反应。

“很好，非常感谢。”比尔博点点头，呼出一口气。然后他决定现在正是离开的最佳时机，他再次检查了一遍扶手椅，确定没拉下任何东西。“那么，”他一步一步、小心翼翼地挪向门口，如同绕开一只野兽。索林还在那里。他不能停下，不能退缩，不能流露出动摇，不能……

“比尔博，”索林叫了他的名字，手指碰到他又立即放开。哈比人立刻感到自己的心背叛他，奔向国王。

他停下，好似只是因为那身形宽阔的矮人挡住了门把手。他杵在那里，不知道接下来该怎么办。然后索林开始说话。

“我很抱歉，我明白我不该和别人一起睡觉。”索林低声道，语调又急又不稳，“昨晚我本该送你回房间，或我自己到前厅来睡。我……我伤到了你。”他磕磕绊绊地解释，充满懊悔和自责。

比尔博望着索林，困惑地眨着眼。国王犹豫了一会儿伸出手，握住他一边手腕，折起袖口露出皮肤，过程轻柔缓慢，即使一个哈比人也能轻易挣脱。

比尔博依然困惑于索林展示给他的部分，那里有一圈显眼的青紫色瘀痕。“噢，”他后知后觉地反应过来，“噢，这个，”他看了一眼索林，又看回自己的手，有些意外。他注意到索林看那痕迹的眼神，便不动声色地抽回手，把袖口翻下去。“这没事，完全没事，真的。”

“我想知道还有没有别的，”索林坚持，稍稍退开同时勉力维持平静，“早上发现这个之后我……查看了一下，但不能确定。我不想弄醒你。”

领会到索林说的查看是什么意思之后比尔博噎住了。他摇摇头拂去那画面，将思绪拉上正轨。

“不，索林，没有别的，没有。”他直视矮人的脸，语气不容辩驳，”你确实做了噩梦，但你没有伤害我。”见国王欲言又止他又加上，“不，”他晃晃手腕，“这个不算。”

索林眉间的沟壑更深了。在比尔博打算找些更有力的证据反驳时他垂下头，颤声吸气。

“我的担心不是毫无根据，”索林快速说道，嗓音纠结，混合着痛苦、恐惧以及对那恐惧的轻蔑，令比尔博惊愕，“我常常早上醒来发现周围一片狼藉，碎掉的杯子，灯，所有我能弄坏的东西，甚至撕破的床单和枕头。如果抱着剑入睡的话会更糟糕。”他低低笑了几声，冰冷而全无笑意，“但我什么都不记得，我……”

“我记得。”比尔博打断他，阻止那矮人继续消沉下去，“事实上我那时候醒着，如果你想知道发生了什么，最好的办法就是直接问我。”他停下来，等矮人的眼睛对上他的，“先声明我不会隐瞒什么，因为没什么可隐瞒的。一开始你可能把我当成了敌人，一个闯入者，因此你抓住了我。那确实有点儿吓人，呃，这个痕迹就是这么来的。”他示意手腕。

索林沉默着，呼吸有些急促和响亮。比尔博继续说下去。

“但你没有伤害我，当我试着对你说话之后。”他指出，“我发现这个办法相当有效，于是我就一直……和你交谈，当然，是和醒着的你完全不同的另一种谈法，”比尔博发现自己微笑起来，而索林从渐渐放松，惊奇到目瞪口呆，“你慢慢平静下来，像个小宝宝那样乖乖睡着了。”

比尔博知道对一位矮人国王而言这绝不是个合适的比喻，但他忍不住想要这么说，在他看来事实就是如此。他喜欢自己描述这件事的方式，那甚至略微抚平了由于记起被国王抱着入睡而带来的刺痛。

索林的样子仿佛受到了惊吓，一抹红色爬上脸颊，那让比尔博不知该大笑还是转过头去。“所以，交谈。”国王慢吞吞地道，他说出交谈的方式就好像那是他永远不知该如何去应付的东西。

“没错，交谈。”比尔博歪过头，愉快地做了个鬼脸，“我擅长这个，你知道。”

“我知道，但怎么会……你不可能……”

“噢那有什么好奇怪的，”比尔博不耐烦地挥手，似乎这样就能挥去国王的疑虑，“我曾和一条恶龙交谈并从它眼皮子底下逃走，我确信你不会比恶龙更难搞。”

国王发出喉咙被卡住的声响。他捏捏鼻梁，重重地呼气，仿佛不知该回以大怒还是大笑。他用凯萨德语咕哝了几句，又切换回通用语：“……你这令人火大的家伙。”

那语调就和往常一样，恼火，无可奈何，又带着确凿无疑的喜爱。比尔博有些恍惚，而索林注视着他，唇边泛起微笑的涟漪，阴霾散去的脸庞散发出明亮热切的光芒。那几乎是某种前兆。

在索林的手指即将碰到他的脸颊时比尔博险险地躲开了。国王立即收回手，僵硬地在身侧握紧。比尔博慌忙退后，低下头咬住嘴唇。“我、我该走了。”他小声说道，拒绝看向矮人的脸，转身去够门把。

"——你在撒谎。”

索林的怒斥在身后响起，切断了比尔博的呼吸。他回过身，那矮人正盯着他，血色尽失，仿佛因突如其来的领悟而心碎。

“你在撒谎，”索林重复，像被狠狠抽了一鞭子，“你害怕我。”

“不我没有，”比尔博拼命摇头，焦虑蔓延全身，“我没有骗你，一个字都没有。”

“那为什么不让我碰你？为什么拒绝我？”索林吼道，身体剧痛般紧绷，“你说你不怕我，但你一直想从我身边逃走，你……你吻我，拥抱我，你自愿在我怀中，”那话音低下去，因痛苦而破碎，“然而你却拒绝了我。”

“拒绝？不，那不是……”比尔博喊道，心痛，愤怒，不甘，小心压制在表面下的所有情绪因索林的话一下子爆发，他的脑子没法思考同时他的嘴没法停止说话，没法停止对自进门开始就从存在到言语、所有一切都令他备受折磨的国王的指控：“拜托，索林，是你！是你不愿意接受我俩之后可能会……发展成为的关系。你叫我巴金斯老爷，你……你变得很冷淡，你对我还在你房间不太高兴，而且你……”

“如果我不想你留下来我不会让你一直睡着，不会找时间回来看你也不会叫人送午餐到这个房间！”国王怒气冲冲地指出，似乎一切那么显而易见。

比尔博愣在原地，困惑地眨眼，接着他想起来自己要说什么于是继续拔高嗓门：“可是你！你看起来根本不在意……”

“因为你没有戴着我的戒指，你拒绝成为我的，”索林暴躁地解释，在房间里来回踱步，“我怎能在被你拒绝后依然纠缠你？”

“……等等，戒指？什么戒指？”比尔博呆呆地重复，隐约察觉到了问题所在。“该不会是……”他瞥向书桌上那个小小的盒子。

索林瞪着他的样子就好像他是天底下最大的大傻瓜。而这一次，好吧，比尔博承认他可能的确是。而如果再不去拿戒指他大概就要挨骂了。于是在索林的注目下比尔博讷讷地走到书桌旁，拿起盒子，又朝索林投去心虚的一瞥。

“打开它。”国王命令道。

比尔博照做了。这一次就算他的手有点抖也没什么好丢脸的，因为那戒指——那不太像是矮人的造物，也不同于精灵的风格。顶部的宝石是和比尔博的眼睛相似的温润苔绿色，两边以圆润的线条勾勒出橡树枝叶的形状，夹杂着细密的几何花纹，一直延伸到银色的指环末端。它可能不是最华丽的，但却是比尔博见过最美的戒指，而且——一看即知属于比尔博·巴金斯。

比尔博感到脸颊发烫。而且他可能看了这戒指太长时间以至于国王开始不安。更正，是非常紧张。

“我对珠宝不是非常有天赋，”索林声明，偷偷挪近了一些，“我不知道你的喜好，过去我只给我母亲和妹妹制作过发饰，我母亲很满意但迪丝她……”

比尔博朝那少见地喋喋不休起来的矮人翻了个白眼，把戒指戴上。尺寸正合适。索林立即住嘴，盯了一会儿比尔博的手指，长长地松了一口不知吊了多久的气。

“所以，”国王宣布，“你，比尔博·巴金斯，接受我的追求。”

听到索林的用词，比尔博皱起了眉头：“这戒指代表什么？”

“一件信物。确切地说，一件追求礼物。“索林上前，拉起比尔博的手，沉迷于那小小的珠宝在哈比人手指上合衬又闪耀的样子。“想向某人求爱时，我们制作礼物赠予对方。在整个追求期间可能会有好几件礼物，视时间长短而定。直到对方确定接受我们的心意。”

“所以？”比尔博歪着头，“你做过多少这种礼物了？”

“我们只会向希望成为伴侣的对象展开追求，”索林纠正道，轻微地被激怒了，“而矮人一生只会有一个伴侣。”

比尔博为那宣言紧紧闭上了眼睛。片刻后他睁开眼，看着索林。

“索林·橡木盾，”比尔博叹了口气，“你无需追求我。”

索林眉间泛起熟悉的皱褶，那让比尔博习惯性地想要去抚平——永远地。但他决定把这事留待稍后。他得去做一件早就该做的事。

“我告诉过你你拥有我。”比尔博道，“我是说，呃，这事确实……有段时间了，这么说是因为我不能确定它是何时开始的，在我意识到的时候就已经……发生了。我没有准备好去面对它，事实上我可能有点害怕，因为它……不是我的范畴，我的意思是，我是个悠闲自在生活的哈比人，不会刻意把自己抛进某种……很可能没有结果的感情纠葛里，我倾向于不去把自己的喜怒哀乐绑在另一个人身上。”他停下来，展露一个微笑，“但是一般哈比人也不会离开家园跟着巫师和一队矮人去冒险，为了拯救某个传说中的伟大王国，拿着把短剑面对半兽人和恶龙，就像那些该死的浪漫主义英雄史诗里描写的那样，哈哈——当然我不是什么英雄，你才是，索林，那个被人赞颂和津津乐道的伟大角色，我原以为一辈子都不会真正遇见的人。现在想起来那依旧有点儿……不真实，尽管我身在此处，亲身参与并看着你夺回了你的王国。”

索林的目光困惑却温暖，比尔博鼓起勇气说下去。

“你应该是一个……”他喉咙发紧，不得不又停下来，“你应该是一个距离我足够遥远、触不可及的形象。即便我们曾是出生入死的同伴。我完成了我的使命，而你也应该变回你应该成为的样子。你会带领你的王国恢复昔日的荣光，而我会回去夏尔，永远珍藏这份友谊和这段记忆，把它们写在我的羊皮纸本子里成为一个好故事，流传下去。”

索林沉默地攥紧了他的手，认真倾听每一个音节，每一个转折的语调，每一缕情绪。

“但你让那变得不可能。”比尔博继续道，嗓音开始波动，“我没法不去期待，当你就在我面前，那么近，你关心我，在意我的感受。你安慰我又害怕伤到我。你……你说你想要我。”

“我想要你，一直都是。”索林柔声道，摩挲着哈比人手上的戒指。

“因此我没法再像从前那样，满足于仅仅是看着你。”比尔博捧起索林的手拉到唇边，在国王微微惊讶的、沉甸甸的凝视中，嗅闻那手掌皮肤的气味，在突出的指节上印下亲吻。

“我想要触碰你。我想要拂去你所有的烦恼和忧虑，看到你的笑容。我想要你像我渴望你那样渴望我。”比尔博将那双手抱进胸口，加深了微笑但忍不住眼眶发热，“我是想说，我爱你。”

吻。许多的吻。落在比尔博的头发、眼睛、嘴唇、耳朵，所有能够触及之处。曾有过的痛苦，不安，疑虑，焦灼，怯懦和隔阂消融于索林拥抱着他的坚定的温暖之中。比尔博的泪水并未流下：它们一涌出就被索林吻去，他永远不会知晓它是什么味道。在那环抱着他的强壮躯体之中比尔博从未如此确实地感觉到自己的存在，像鸟儿飞上高空，树木扎根于地下。

“马哈尔见证，你拥有我的誓言。”矮人保证道，郑重地将两人的前额抵靠在一起，“我不会辜负你。永远。”

“我也是。”比尔博回应。他们就着那姿势靠了一会儿，交换了更多的吻，感受着对方的气息，在情绪的急流中慢慢安定下来。

“那么，就直接完成追求仪式吧。”索林恋恋不舍地放开比尔博，又在哈比人太阳穴上落下一吻，“在这里等我。”

矮人大步消失在通往卧室的过道里，又很快回来。看见对方手上的盒子，比尔博立即摆手：“不，索林，戒指就很好，我不再需要别的礼物了。”

“这是我们的习俗。”索林坚持着递过盒子，和之前装着戒指的那一个很相似，只是尺寸要大一些，“全部的都在这里。不喜欢的话你可以不接受。”

“全部？”比尔博疑惑地咕哝，心想矮人的追求大概包括许多珠宝，就像哈比人的追求包括许多鲜花那样。他不是个矮人，不需要索林用伊鲁博宝库里所有珍贵漂亮的东西来取悦他。但他明白事关传统矮人能变得多么固执，因此他还是接过盒子，小心地放在桌上。“真的可以由我决定？”他再次确认。

“可以。”索林点头，用眼神催促他。比尔博将手放上盒盖，小心地打开。

那里面确实有不止一件，事实上，是好几件东西。不完全是珠宝——如果以他在宝藏大厅里见过的那些作为标准的话。一只手镯和一条项链，都是适合哈比人的纤巧尺寸，镶嵌着祖母绿和温柔的白色月光石，装饰以树木、花朵和飞鸟图案。一对椭圆形的美丽珠子，和索林辫子上的银色发扣相似，内壁刻有哈比人全名的缩写。以及五枚小小的——纽扣，没错，是纽扣。和他遗落在哥布林洞穴里的几乎一样，黄铜材质，但要精致得多，纽扣上橡果的每一丝纹路和凹凸都清晰可见。

比尔博拈起一枚纽扣，放在掌心。他模糊地记起自己曾就丢失纽扣发表过一通不大合适的言论，因为在逃出那洞穴之后的某天夜里，矮人们围坐在篝火旁议论他的衣装，开起他圆滚滚的肚子和绷得太紧的马甲纽扣的玩笑。那只是远征途中的小小插曲，他没想过会以这样的方式被记住。

他将纽扣放回去，重新打量盒子里的每一件东西。他怎么能没有想到？这些项链，手镯，发扣，纽扣，包括他戴着的戒指，显然都不是一夜之间变出来的，也不属于伊鲁博的宝藏。它们如同比尔博名字的具象，泄露出制造者太多感情。

“这些都是……什么时候？”比尔博深深吸气，他没有预料到，也不可能准备好接受这样的告白。他抬头望向索林，国王似乎因为他的反应而有些不安。

“……在我恢复到能够去做这些的时候。”索林回答，没有解释更多。

“为什么？”比尔博追问，忍不住激动起来，“你有那么多工作，而且那时你还不能确定……”

“我不确定，”国王温和地打断他，“事实上我没想过能把它们给你。我以为我永远也不会有机会把它们给你。”那坦白像一支箭刺进哈比人胸口，“我没为此怠慢国王的工作，只是……在某些无法入睡也没法继续履行义务的夜晚，只有它们能带给我平静与安宁。”

比尔博沉默着。“如果……如果昨晚我没去走廊上，如果我们没能碰上，”他抽了抽鼻子，没有说下去。

“……会更多一些，我想。”索林坦率地承认，瞥向比尔博手中的盒子，“我本打算接下来做一条发带，或一对耳饰。”

比尔博想象着那些时刻。他想倒转时光，回到过去，亲眼目睹矮人惯握刀剑的手指是如何灵活地拧转金属，打磨宝石，将一枚再普通不过的小小纽扣重现于指间。他想要珍藏那画面，如同珍藏起一道温柔的伤口。

“那么，还好我们碰上了，”他咽下喉中的硬块，做了个搞怪的表情，“我觉得我不需要更多珠宝了。”

“你愿意收下？”这次轮到国王惊讶得合不拢嘴了，“所有的？”

“为什么不？”比尔博反问，笑容在脸上扩大，“它们很漂亮，而且……”他低下头，“我喜欢它们。谢谢。”

矮人捧起他的脸，咧嘴笑着，蓝眼睛闪动着面对比尔博时永不会熄灭的惊奇，以及纯粹的喜悦。

“那么，追求仪式圆满完成了。”那矮人兴高采烈地宣布，“鉴于求婚礼物在之前已被见证接受，婚约成立。”

“什么？婚约？！”比尔博发出一个恐慌的高音，手里的盒子砰地一声掉在桌面上。他赶紧把盒子捧回手上，小心查看一番，确认没有东西洒出来，才松口气合上盖子，稳妥地安置在桌上。

“你刚才说什么？什么求婚礼物？”他看着索林，有点儿喘不过气，一半因为他俩正在进行的荒谬对话，一半因为矮人过分灿烂的笑脸，“我不记得曾收到过那样的东西！”

“你有。”索林扬起一边眉毛，似乎早料到了哈比人的反应。“有一样东西我之前正式赠予你，虽然那时我并没告诉你它真正的含义。”国王提示道。比尔博立刻明白过来。

“——秘银。”他呻吟道，感到轻微的头疼，又有点儿恼火。“我、我之前根本不知道是那么贵重的东西，直到巴林和我说起。”他暗骂自己竟然忽略了这么重要的线索，“所以那根本不是什么友谊的象征，那是……那时候是……”

“求婚。”索林代替他说完，比尔博瞬间从脖子红到耳朵尖。

“所以每个人都知道，所有人都，”他瞪着国王，记起对方亲自给他穿上秘银上衣时周围投来的强烈注目，结结巴巴又咬牙切齿，“他们都看见了而我……只有我被蒙在鼓里，那帮家伙！没有一个人告诉过我……”

“我很抱歉。”索林插话，尽管他看起来一点儿也不为此感到抱歉。“那是为了保护你，也为了我的私心。”矮人捧起他的手，在戒指和手指上印下虔诚的亲吻，“那也是我在龙病中所做的唯一一件不后悔的事。”他轻声道，而这足以堵住哈比人接下来所有可能的抱怨。

比尔博把脸埋进手里。这一切都太快，太疯狂，太脱离现实，太……

“但我绝不会强迫你，”那矮人还在说话，“如果你不想……”

于是比尔博唯一能做的就是踮起脚尖，搂住索林的脖子，认命地吻上这个按对方的说法已经成为他未婚夫的矮人。他的矮人。一个老顽固，傻瓜，傲慢，自负，笨拙，粗鲁，责任感和保护欲过剩，又那么热情，坦率，强大，温暖，拥有全中土最漂亮的眼睛和笑容，最坚定的意志，最纯粹的心，明明不善言辞却总能让伶牙俐齿如比尔博·巴金斯这般的哈比人词穷。

哦，还有最销魂的舌头。

索林呢喃着某个词，这一次比尔博已经差不多能够确认，但他还是问道：“这是什么意思？”

“Sanzeuh,”这一次索林终于回答了他，“我的唯一。”

“听起来和我爱你是一个意思。”比尔博哼哼。

“比那更多，Sanzeuh.”索林低语，比尔博反应过来矮人不是重复那个词而是用来称呼他。“我会向你展示到底多多少，从现在开始。”

“看来我要多学一点你们的语言了，”比尔博享受着在耳后滑动的火热舌头和胡子的刮蹭，一只手去拉扯国王的腰带，那东西正冷冰冰硬邦邦地硌着他的肚子，“能把这个脱了吗？真碍事。”

“我会脱的，”矮人低沉的笑声贯穿比尔博的脊椎，让哈比人因渴望而颤抖，“所以，你今晚会留下来吗？”

“鉴于一起睡能让我们两人都得到更优质的睡眠……”比尔博故作考虑地拖长了尾音。

“鉴于我终于拥有了你。”索林深情地说道，抵着比尔博的脸颊露出笑容。

“我们拥有彼此。”比尔博纠正他，依旧烦恼于矮人的直率魅力对自己心脏的荒谬影响。

 

接下来的话消失在似乎永不厌倦的吻中。

 

End

 

凯萨德语：

Âzyungel – love of loves 爱中的爱

Idùzhib - diamond 钻石

Ghivashel - treasure of treasures 珍宝中的珍宝


End file.
